Life's A Dance23
by ks
Summary: This is a story with all the Cliffhangers.........I really stink at summaries...........PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: Thanks to MM for helping me find the lyrics to she songs I used in this chapter…  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance23  
  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
  
  
  
You can't run away from it   
Better not even try   
Better just close your eyes   
And say your prayers…   
  
  
  
David looked over at Scott. They were both still leaning up against the tree, and had calmed down for the most part.  
  
David: So your life at home sucked too?  
  
Scott looked over at him  
  
Scott: Yeah, we weren't exactly the Brady Bunch  
  
David gave a little sneer  
  
David: Who is?  
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: I don't think anybody is…unless they're posing   
  
David nodded his head agreeing  
  
It turned to silence again, how they heard was the birds chirping and the rustling of the leaves…  
  
  
  
  
This is my journey, journey through life,  
With every twist and turn  
  
  
  
  
Susan followed Shelby into the lodge. They both walked over and sat in a chair opposite each other. Shelby looked around, not knowing what to say…  
  
Shelby: Um…Scott will be here soon, you don't have to worry.  
  
Susan slightly nodded her head and smiled at her  
  
Susan: Thank you, I will try not to  
  
Shelby nodded her head and looked around the room….  
  
  
  
  
I've laughed and cried as the road unwinds   
This is my journey, and I've learned to fight  
  
  
  
  
Sophie took in a deep breath and walked down the docks. Laura was sitting by herself, and Sophie didn't want to interrupt that, but she knew she had to. Laura looked up at her as Sophie sat down…  
  
Sophie: Hey, how ya doing?  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Laura, is there something you want to tell me?  
  
Laura looked down at the water with tears in her eyes  
  
Laura: I have nightmares about that night. I have them every night, but lately…  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to continue.   
  
Sophie put her arm around the girl and cried with her…  
  
  
  
  
To make me strong enough, to lift me up, to bring my dreams alive   
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete looked over at Auggie who was standing across the room talking to Ezra. She smiled slightly as she watched him laugh. She felt so happy knowing he was happy. She closed her eyes, remembering the night she promised herself she would be happy…  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Juliete slumped down against her wall and let the tears flow. She was thirteen years old, and she wasn't happy. She already had had four fathers in her short lifetime, and her mother expected her to be perfect.  
  
Juliete: I will be happy someday, she can't keep me sad all my life   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"And that day has come," she thought to herself happily. "I never knew I could be so happy."  
  
She went to sleep, smiling to herself…  
  
  
  
  
In my desperation, I swore never again   
Would I hear all the laughter of my family and my friends  
  
  
  
  
Eric sat behind a stack of chopped wood. He wasn't sure what he was hiding from, but he was hiding. He couldn't help but think about his parents, his little sister, and his friends. He closed his eyes tight to try and prevent the tears and the bad memories. He scratched his legs as he took in a deep breath. He needed to let some of his anger and pain out, but he knew that if he were to do it on a person, he would get sent home, and that was the last place he wanted to go right now. He loved his moms, but he wasn't ready to see them together again, or to hear his friends' teasing. He just wanted to see his sister, and to promise her everything would be ok.   
  
Eric: I will see her soon…I have to  
  
He clinched his fists together, trying to control his raging emotions…  
  
  
  
  
A million tears that I'd cry then began to dry   
  
  
  
  
Daisy sat under the gazebo. She wore a blank stare on her face, and was staring straight ahead, at nothing particular. She had wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to. She had decided that it wasn't worth crying over. Her father had promised her he wouldn't drink anymore, but he had. Not only had he done that, but he had hit her, abused her, and she wasn't going to take that anymore…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* So much for promises…  
  
She wiped a tear from her cheek, and continued staring ahead with a blank stare…  
  
  
  
  
Silence of the nighttime  
  
  
  
  
Jacky sat at the edge of the woods in silence. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she didn't like it. She had been having more nightmares than usual lately, and she didn't like it. She had seen a boy in another group that reminded her of Aaron, and that hadn't helped her recovery process.  
  
"Then again," she thought to herself, "What recovery process? I am afraid to tell anyone, how will I recover that way. I'm just week."  
  
She put her head down and fought back the tears. She had been raised not to cry, but she couldn't help it, she let the tears flow…  
  
  
  
  
I have come to realize a sweet inspiration filled my horizon   
  
  
  
  
Peter sat at his desk. The past couple of days had been rough, but they wouldn't even compare to what was to come in the next few hours. He let out a loud sigh, thinking about what was to come…   
  
"Oh boy…" he thought to himself.  
  
He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"This isn't going to be easy," he sighed exhaustedly.  
  
An idea crossed his mind and he picked up the phone…  
  
After talking on it for a few minutes a smile crossed his face after he had hung the phone up. He knew these next few hours would be hard, but he wasn't going to give up…  
  
He stood up from behind his desk and went to leave the room…  
  
"When the going get tough, the tough get going," he reminded himself as he had so many times before.  
  
  
  
  
Gave me the heart to go on and never would give in   
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Next: Everything you just read…  
  
Horizon gets a visitor…  
  
  
Ok, this chapter was to set up things to come. My reviews are really going down, so…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…12? (it doesn't take long)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
